icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Béliveau
Jean Arthur Béliveau (August 31st 1931 – December 2, 2014) was a Canadian professional centre who played in the National Hockey League for 20 seasons with the Montreal Canadiens. Career honored Beliveau]] He played intermediate hockey with the Victoriaville Panthers and then played junior hockey for the Victoriaville Tigres (1947-1949) and the Quebec Citadelles (1949-1951). He then joined the Quebec Aces of the Quebec Senior Hockey League (Major) (QSHL) in 1951-52 and won the Alexander Cup in 1952. Beliveau also played for the Aces in 1952-53. As long as the Quebec Aces were amateur then Beliveau could play for them, since the Montreal Canadiens owned his pro rights. The Canadiens tried to lure him to their team, but the ostensibally amateur Aces could pay Beliveau an enormous salary through complicated means. ]] In 1953 the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association (CAHA) suspended the Quebec Amateur Hockey Association (QAHA) because of a dispute over a junior player. The QSHL then decided to quit the QAHA and the CAHA and turn openly pro. This move lost them their biggest draw, Beliveau, who had to leave the QSHL. He then signed a lucrative contract with the Canadiens. Another reason that Beliveau signed with the Canadiens involved NHL rules. This rule involved any player who turned 22 before September, was on an NHL's team list but unsigned, was playing with an amateur team, and played at least 30 games with that team. The player could then be drafted by any other NHL team for $7500. Had Beliveau not signed with the Canadiens, any other team could have grabbed his NHL rights. In December 1952, Jacques Plante was signed by the Canadiens and taken away from the Montreal Royals for that exact reason. Béliveau, after two brief stints with the team in the past three seasons, joined the Montreal Canadiens in 1953-54. Three years later, he won the Art Ross Memorial Trophy given to the league's scoring champion and the Hart Memorial Trophy as the most valuable player. He would win the Stanley Cup 10 times in his career, and captain the Habs for the last 10 years of his career. He won he Hart Trophy again in 1963-64 and the Conn Smythe Trophy in 1964-65, the first time it was awarded. He was a First Team All-Star six times (1954-55, 1955-56, 1956-57, 1958-59, 1959-60, and 1960-61) and a Second Team All-Star four times (1957-58, 1963-64, 1965-66, and 1968-69). looks on.]] "Le Gros Bill" as he was nicknamed by the Montreal fans retired in 1971, being his team's all-time leader for points, second for goals and league's leader for playoffs scoring. Since his retirement, only two players passed him in Montreal in scoring: Guy Lafleur and Maurice Richard. Henri Richard is the only player to have played more games than him in a Habs jersey. In 1125 NHL regular season games, Beliveau scored 507 goals and 712 assists for 1219 points. In 162 playoff games he scored 79 goals and 97 assists for 176 points. In both the regular season and the playoffs Beliveau averaged better than a point a game. Béliveau's number 4 was retired by Montreal on October 9th 1971; the following year, he was inducted to the Hockey Hall of Fame. Beliveau has been recognized as one of the classiest players in the history of the game. After his retirement, he served as as an executive and spokesperson for the Montreal Canadiens and for hockey in general. Records and Achievements * Retired ranked 4th in career Goals (507) 3rd in career Assists (712) and 2nd in career Points (1219). * Most Career Goals by a Center- 507 surpassed by Phil Esposito and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (894) * Most Career Assists by a Center- 712 surpassed by Alex Delvecchio and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (1963) * Most Career Points by a Center- 1219 surpassed by Alex Delvecchio and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (2857) * Retired as the Montreal Canadiens leader in career Games Played (1125) surpassed by Henri Richard (1256) * Retired as the Montreal Canadiens leader in career Assists (712), surpassed by Guy Lafleur (728) * Retired as the Montreal Canadiens leader in career Points (1219), surpassed by Guy Lafleur (1246) * Retired as the all time playoff leader in Assists (97) surpassed by Denis Potvin and currently held by Wayne Gretzky with 260 * Retired as the all time playoff leader in Points (176) surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky with 382 * Remains the all time Montreal Canadiens leader in playoff Points (176) * Won 10 Stanley Cups in his career (tied for the most in history when he retired) * Won the Hart Trophy in 1956 and 1964 * Won the Art Ross Trophy in 1956 * Won the Conn Smythe Trophy in 1965 *Most Goals by a Center in a Season- 47 in 1955-56, surpassed by Phil Esposito (49 in 1968-69 ) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (92 in 1981-82) *Most Goals in a season (including playoffs)- 59 in 1955-56 (47 in regular season, 12 in playoffs), surpassed by Phil Esposito- 79 in 1970-71 (76 in regular season, 3 in playoffs) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky- 100 in 1983-84 (87 in regular season, 13 in playoffs) *Most Points in a season (including playoffs)- 107 in 1955-56 (88 in regular season, 19 in playoffs), surpassed by Dickie Moore - 113 in 1958-59 (96 in regular season, 17 in playoffs) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky- 255 in 1984-85 (208 in regular season, 47 in playoffs) *Most Assists in a Season- 58 in 1960-61, surpassed by Stan Mikita (59 in 1964-65) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (163 in 1985-86) *Most Assists by a Center in a Season- 58 in 1960-61, surpassed by Stan Mikita (59 in 1964-65) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (163 in 1985-86) *Most Points by a Center in a Season- 91 in 1958-59 , surpassed by Stan Mikita (97 in 1966-67) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (215 in 1985-86) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 400 Assists- 620 GP, surpassed by Stan Mikita (599 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (290 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 500 Assists- 784 GP, surpassed by Stan Mikita (724 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (352 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 600 Assists- 942 GP, surpassed by Stan Mikita (882 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (416 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 700 Assists- 1104 GP, surpassed by Stan Mikita (1017 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (478 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 400 Points- 362 GP, surpassed by Bobby Orr (333 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (197 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 500 Points- 424 GP, surpassed by Bobby Orr (396 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (234 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 600 Points- 506 GP, surpassed by Bobby Orr (461 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (274 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 700 Points- 606 GP, surpassed by Phil Esposito (574 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (317 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 800 Points- 710 GP, surpassed by Phil Esposito (633 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (352 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 900 Points- 804 GP, surpassed by Phil Esposito (692 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (385 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 1000 Points- 911 GP, surpassed by Bobby Hull (909 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (424 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 1100 Points- 1001 GP, surpassed by Bobby Hull (991 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (464 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 1200 Points- 1104 GP, surpassed by Stan Mikita (1091 GP) and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (504 GP) Gallery 13Mar1955-Beliveau_Mackell.jpg|Hal Laycoe on the far left with Bert Olmstead while Jean Béliveau restrains #8 Fleming Mackell. Richard is behind Beliveau with linesman Cliff Thompson, March 13, 1955. 5Nov1955-Sawchuk_Beliveau.jpg|Béliveau scores one of three goals on Terry Sawchuk in 44 seconds on the power play, November 5, 1955. 11Mar1956-Sawchuk_Beliveau.jpg|Béliveau battles with Sawchuk, March 11, 1956. Video Highlights of the December 21, 1952 game between the Bruins and the Habs. This was the third game of a tryout for Jean Beliveau (who wears #12) and he scores twice in Montreal's 4-3 win. A first period fight between Jack McIntyre and Bernie Geoffrion (in response to McIntyre breaking Billy Reay's cheek), a dust-up between Milt Schmidt and Maurice Richard as well as goals by Dave Creighton and Beliveau are shown. The end has highlights of the December 7, 1952 Toronto Maple Leafs versus Chicago Blackhawks game including a goal by George Armstrong. NHL 52-53 First Beliveau's game for Habs See Also *Magazine covers Béliveau, Jean Béliveau, Jean Category:Hart Trophy winners Category:Art Ross Trophy winners Category:Conn Smythe Trophy winners Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 1971 Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Quebec Citadelles alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Victoriaville Tigres alumni Category:Quebec Aces players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Dead in 2014